


The Kings Jewel

by MegzWills



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A lil bit fluffy, Awkward, Cuddles, Dragon Sickness, Erebor, Fluff, King - Freeform, M/M, Sleep, Slight fluff, Thilbo, baggingshield - Freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has been looking after Thorin non-stop ever since he became ill with Dragon Sickness, and Thorin has become obsessed with him, not letting him out of his site.<br/>Thorin continued to slump on his throne as the hobbit stands by his side, sometimes sitting on his lap, sometimes a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kings Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to practice some description since I'm always writing conversations with a small amount of description so yah.  
> This actually came out pretty cute, feel free to suggest other chapters. Either comment on here or ask me for anything on my tumblr: http://megzwills.tumblr.com/

"Leave us," Thorin ordered as he walked up the steps to Erebors throne, his throne.  
Dwalin and Balin walked off, their footsteps echoing in the vast halls. Thorin sunk down into the throne, his arms resting on each side of the chair, his legs slightly parted; he looked like he was one with the throne, like he would sit there and let the years pass before ever considering moving.

Bilbo awkwardly stood at the side of the throne, unsure if he should leave. However, since Thorin hadn't ordered him to leave, it meant he had to stay with the sickened king.  
He hated seeing anyone he cared about ill, but Thorin was the worst. This sickness was almost impossible to cure, though Bilbo did not know what the cure even was, and no matter what he did, it never worked. He had almost never left Thorins side, the king ordered him to be with him all the time and had given up the name 'burglar' and now called him 'jewel.'  
Bilbo began to wonder if Thorin knew that he had the Arkenstone, that it was on him at all times; he wondered if Thorin could sense its presence on Bilbo and that was why Thorin had become so attached to him. Thorin would spend his time admiring Bilbo, looking at him through blind eyes as his rough palms traced circles over Bilbos skin, telling him how he would not part with Bilbo no matter what, how nothing could harm him now he was inside the halls of Erebor.  
Though Bilbo enjoyed the company and pampering it had gotten to a point where Bilbo just wanted it to stop; he wanted the real Thorin back, the one who was not blind with lust and greed, the one who would give up his life to save any member of his company, including Bilbo. 

"Come. Sit." Thorin said not looking at Bilbo, his eyes looking straight forward. Bilbo knew exactly what to do.  
He walked up the steps, eyes not making contact with Thorins, his hands holding onto each other in front of him, fingers fiddling with each other as his palms became sweaty. Bilbo turned around and awkwardly sat on Thorins lap; the king sighed as he pulled Bilbo onto him more so his back was resting against Thorins armoured chest. Bilbo could feel the cold from the armour sinking into his clothes and nipping against his skin which made him shiver, so he turned his body so his left side was now leaning against Thorins chest.  
Thorin purred as he looked at Bilbo, though Bilbos eyes were set forward, not wanting to make contact with the kings. He slowly moved his arm and softly pushed Bilbos head against his shoulder so Bilbo lent against the furs of his cloak; Bilbo began to untense as he listened to Thorins heartbeat though the thick layers, and slowly curled into Thorins lap more.  
Thorin slowly trailed his hand off Bilbos head, his finger tips brushing against the hobbits warm rosy cheeks, then down over his shoulder where his full hand slowly made its way sweeping over Bilbos arm until it trailed off and rested on Bilbos waist.  
Bilbo inhaled sharply. Thorin would usually keep his arms on the side of the throne whilst Bilbo curled up onto him, never before had he rested them on the hobbit. His other hand then slowly lifted up and settled down on Bilbos knees. Bilbo tried not to think about it as he shut his eyes and focused on listening to Thorins heartbeat, though Thorin had his head slightly tilted downwards as his blind eyes watched his 'jewel' rest.

Bilbo heard Thorin gulp as the two awkwardly cuddled in silence; he could feel the minuets pass, though as each minuet went he oddly began feeling more comfortable. If Bilbo was still the same hobbit he was a month before, he would of gotten up and told Thorin off, or not of sat down in the first place. But Bilbo was constantly changing and had been ever since he set off from the Shire; he had sense and he knew he could be killed if he refused the kings orders, and though he did not fear Thorin, he valued his own life.

"My Jewel, is something wrong?" Thorin asked. Bilbo was shocked, Thorin had not asked him how he felt in a long time.  
"No no. I just wasn't expecting your hands to rest on me, that's all," Bilbo replied, his eyes still shut.  
"Would you like them removed? You just seem tense, that is all." Thorin asked again, his voice slightly softer than usual.  
"No, they're fine.. if anything, I think you're the tense one," Bilbo replied.  
Thorin softly huffed as his arms moved around Bilbos waist and hips, pulling Bilbo into him more. The small hobbit curled up in the soft furs, rich clothing and golden armour of the dwarvern king, as his broad hands held onto him with a soft but firm grip, his fingers spread across Bilbos clothing, his thumbs rubbing large, slow circles on the hobbit.

The cuddle had become more comfortable, and Bilbo was so surprised how Thorin had shown some affection to him. For a second he thought that maybe Thorin had began to snap out of the sickness, though he quickly buried that thought as he knew he wasn't as Bilbo quickly looked up with opened eyes to see that Thorins were still blind, as his face still as hard as before. Bilbo shut his eyes and rested his head on Thorins shoulder again, worrying about how long this sickness would last for, worrying if Smaugs words were true, that it really would destroy him.  
Though his thoughts were quickly cut off as he felt something rest against the top of his head. It took him a few seconds to realize that Thorin was resting on him, the side of his face squished against the hobbits curly hair. Thorin let out a very quiet soft purr as he shut his eyes and hoped to get some rest. Bilbo also felt tired; he had spent so much time worrying and working that he did not have that much time to sleep.  
Now he was very comfortable and warm, and couldn't feel anymore secure, so he let himself drift off to sleep, along with the king himself.


End file.
